She's Beautiful, Dirty, Dirty
by lazinesskill
Summary: When i first saw you.I was afraid to talk to you.
1. Chapter 1

When i first saw you.

Loira, olhos verdes, aqueles piercings que deixariam qualquer um de queixo caído, aquela tatuagem que você não consegue parar de olhar. Aquele corpo que você não tira da cabeça. Todas aquelas mechas lhe caindo pelo ombro, a deixavam tão selvagem. Aquele sorriso que você não tira da cabeça quando ganha um. Um anjo em forma de mulher  
Era exatamente o que apareceu na minha vida.

I was afraid to talk to you.

Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis. O seu corpo não era aquilo de mais desejado e nem de mais perfeito. Mas ela era linda. Aquele piercing no canto de seus lábios, delicadamente pintados de vermelho, não exageradamente. Ela era sexy em um modo singelo. Ela entrou naquela sala, e eu senti arrepios percorrendo a minha espinha. Seus cabelos curto lhe davam uma aparência não lá muito feminina, mas era bonito.

- Alunos, essa é a nossa nova aluna. Dêem boas vindas para a Srta. McWill. – a diretora falou, indicando com uma das mãos a menina ao seu lado.  
Todos ergueram os olhos para aquela menina. Ela era linda.  
- Bem vinda, Srta. McWill. – eles falaram em coro.  
- Por favor, Srta. McWill, nos conte de onde você veio. – disse o professor, no momento em que ela se sentara na cadeira livre, no fundo da classe..  
- Acho que tudo o que deve saber sobre mim está nesta ficha ao seu lado, professor. – ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto tirava um estojo e um caderno de sua bolsa.  
O professor a olhou durante alguns segundos antes de pegar uma ficha escolar em suas mesa. Ele a examinou durante alguns minutos. Por fim disse:  
- Então, Alexis McWill, notas altas, nenhuma ocorrência, honra ao mérito, um exemplo de aluna, han? – ele disse, segurando os seus óculos, olhando aquela menina de cabelos cor preto. De uma forma quase sensual.  
- É o que está escrito ai, professor. – ela respondeu, ignorando o olhar que ele lhe lançava. Finalmente, cruzou as pernas do lado de for a da carteira, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e ficou encarando a lousa escrita somente com a data: 27/03  
Ele fechou a cara, concentrando-se novamente naquela ficha.  
- Londres, Paris, Montreal, Madri, parece que viajou pelo mundo, Srta. – ele continuou.  
Ela apenas rolou os olhos extremamente azuis, de modo que falaria que o professor estava-a chateando.  
- É uma aluna aplicada, posso ver. Mas será que é boa o suficiente para estudar aqui? – os olhos dela faiscaram.  
- Veremos. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca.  
- Sim, veremos. Enfim, eu sou o professor Eduard e leciono história nessa escola. Acredito que você já tenha o horário de aulas, estou certo? – ela respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça – Então trate de providenciar um, não vou perder o tempo de minha aula passando-lhe o horário de todas as aulas.  
Seus olhos azuis faiscaram novamente, e ela olhou ao seu redor.  
- Alguém poderia me emprestar a agenda para eu poder copiar o bendito horário? – ela disse.  
Uma menina, ao seu lado, lhe entregou a agenda rapidamente. Ela pegou, sorrindo meigamente.  
- Obrigada, Srta... ?  
- Taylor, Cory Taylor. Prazer. – ela disse, sorrindo, um sorrisão extremamente bobo.  
- Obrigada, Srta. Taylor. – ela disse, abrindo o seu caderno.  
Durante os minutos que o professor continuou a sua aula, dando explicações sobre o Império Egípcio, ela ficou copiando o horário. E finalmente o sinal tocou.  
- Não esqueçam, estudem o capitulo 4º. Posso fazer um teste surpresa amanhã. Então estudem.  
Alexis guardou as suas coisas, virando-se para Cory e lhe dirigindo a palavra:  
- Onde fica a sala de Biologia? – ela perguntou lhe entregando a agenda.  
Cory sorriu.  
- Eu vou para lá agora, venha comigo.  
Alexis esperou ela terminar de arrumar as suas coisas enquanto os alunos da próxima aula entravam, encostada na sua carteira. Ela terminou somente quando o professor praticamente as expulsou da sala, dizendo que estavam atrapalhando.  
- Saiam, saiam, vocês estão atrasadas para a próxima aula. – ele disse, conduzindo as duas para a porta pelos cotovelos.  
Alexis o olhou sorrindo, colocou a sua mão em sua boca, beijou, e lhe assoprou o beijo. Rindo.  
- Até mais, professor.  
Cory riu da graça da menina, puxando-a pelo braço.  
- Vamos, estamos atrasadas.  
Cory a conduziu pelos corredores quase vazios, subiram um lance de escada e entraram em uma sala.  
- Vocês estão atrasadas, mocinhas. – disse a professora, fitando as duas por detrás daquele óculos de oncinha. Mas ela sorria.  
- Desculpe professora, não ocorrerá novamente.  
A professora olhou Alexis atentamente.  
- Você deve ser a aluna nova, estou certa? – ela perguntou.  
- Sim, sou Alexis McWill.  
- Sou a professora Rose, e leciono biologia, mas acho que você já deve saber... Enfim! Sente-se, quero continuar a minha aula.  
Alexis olhou os alunos na sala, procurando um lugar apropriado. Reconheceu a menina loira da aula de historia em um canto da sala, havia um lugar vago ao seu lado, caminhou para lá, fixando seu olhar na carteira e não naquela menina bonita. Não iria encará-la. Ela era linda, não daria a ela esse presente. Novamente.  
Kiki olhou aquela menina, novamente eram colegas de aula. Quis sorrir, mas não sorriu. Apenas olhou-a indo sentar-se ao seu lado. Teve um pensamento feliz, e quis saber o porquê daquilo. Enfim, ajeitou-se na cadeira, ereta, prestando atenção à aula.

A aula ocorreu normalmente, e como sempre antes de bater o sinal, a professora fazia as perguntas para os alunos. E sempre que os outros alunos erravam, aquela menina nova respondia e acertava. Logo, ela ganhou um certo carinho da parte da professora.  
- Em que você planeja fazer faculdade, Alexis? – a professora perguntou, quando o sinal bateu.  
Alexis pensou e olhou a professora.  
- Estou em duvida sobre biologia e fotografia. – ela respondeu, olhando Kiki. – Hey, você, – ela falou. – onde fica a sala de álgebra?  
Kiki terminou de guardar seus materiais e olhou a colega.  
- Estou indo para lá agora.  
Alexis sorriu, meigamente.  
- Então vou com você.  
Elas saíram da classe. Alexis mandou um beijinho para a professora antes de sair. A professora sorriu.  
- Você é tão puxa saco assim? – Kiki perguntou, olhando-a de relance.  
Alexis riu.  
- Sim, preciso ter créditos com eles, certo? HAHAHA.  
Kiki riu mais ainda.  
- Diacho, que safada. Sou Kiki, prazer. – ela disse, ainda rindo.  
Alexis sorriu.  
- Você já deve saber o meu nome. Alias, Kiki, sabe onde fica o quarto 226?  
A menina sorriu.  
- É o meu quarto.  
- Então dividimos o quarto a partir de agora!  
A outra concordou, sorrindo mais ainda. Agora sim aquela escola estava ficando divertida, ela pensou.  
Foram para a sala, e ocorreu exatamente como Kiki havia esperando, Alexis era uma boa aluna e uma puxa saco total. No fim, o professor gostou bastante dela.  
- Lição de casa, façam os exercícios 1, 2 e 3 do capitulo 3.  
Alexis os fez, indo em direção à mesa do professor, 5 minutos após ele ter dado 10 para os alunos 'descansarem', já que ele já havia dado o capitulo inteiro.  
- Aqui está, professor  
Ele levantou o rosto, observando a aluna nova em sua frente. Pegou o caderno dela, corrigindo os exercícios. Dando certos e nenhum errado.  
- É a aluna nova?  
- Sou. – ela respondeu.  
- Hum... – ele respondeu, entregando a ela o caderno. Todos os exercícios certos. – Meio ponto para você.  
Ela sorriu, lhe agradecendo. Voltou para a sua carteira, diante de olhares de vários 'colegas' garotos. Sentou-se ao lado de Kiki, olhando-a.  
- Puxa saco! – Kiki disse, jogando uma bolinha de papel na menina que riu.  
- Desculpe, Kiki, mas eu preciso deles quando faço alguma merda.  
- De que tipo?  
Alexis sorriu.  
- Você verá.


	2. Chapter 2

O cabelo cor de breu dela estava dramaticamente espalhado pelo travesseiro. Sua bagunça infernal contaminava o meu quarto, que agora era nosso quarto. Seus olhos observavam o teto, sem nunca se mexer. Suas mãos largadas pela cama. a sua boca ligeiramente aberta de me dava arrepios. E eu queria tocá-la. E ainda quero.  
Aquele vento que entrava pela janela, uma leve brisa que refrescava ela. Era tarde, e nós estávamos cansadas. E em um ímpeto momento, ela se sentou, me observado calmamente.  
Os seus olhos perfuravam os meus. E a sua boca parecia estar pedindo para eu ir beijá-la. Ela me olhava, ela me provocava. Era demais. Aquele piercing estava pedindo-me para ir chupá-lo. E eu estava quase indo.  
Ela sorriu e eu senti as minhas pernas tremerem. Por que ela me fazia isso? O que ela tinha que me fazia querer agarrá-la e beijá-la?  
Alexis, Alexis e Alexis. Era tudo o que estava em minha mente.  
- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela me perguntou.  
Eu pisquei. Ela ainda me olhava, mas agora com a testa franzida.  
- Acho melhor você pedir para mudar de quarto... – eu disse, evitando encará-la.  
- Por que, Kiki? Eu gostei de você e você é a única amiga que eu tenho aqui. Não me faça mudar de quarto, não quero sair de perto de você. – ela disse, lacrimejando.  
Eu engoli em seco. Não sabia que ela se sentia assim... mas eu tinha os meus motivos.  
- Alexis, você deve ter reparado que eu não tenho muitas amigas. – ela concordou. – Na verdade, acho que você é a única amiga que eu tenho aqui. É mais porque elas têm medo de mim...  
- Por que? – ela me perguntou. Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.  
Eu respirei fundo, assim que eu contasse a ela iria se levantar e pedir permissão para mudar de quarto. Era triste, mas era sempre assim.  
- Porque eu sou lésbica. – meu olhar pousou na arvore do lado de fora da janela, onde um pássaro cantava uma doce e calma musica. Esperei pelos gritos dela. Mas não teve...  
Ela me olhou, sorrindo.  
Eu estranhei. Todas as minhas outras colegas de quarto saiam gritando e falando que eu ia agarrá-las. Mas a Alexis não. Sem grito, sem cara de espanto. Não houve nada. Ela simplesmente sorriu.  
- Então você está afim de mim? É isso? Não quer que eu fique aqui porque tem medo de você me agarrar à força? – o sorriso dela mudou de meigo para maléfico.   
Ela era linda de qualquer jeito. Com qualquer sorriso. Sempre.  
- Eu não disse isso.  
- Mas você está afim de mim. Por isso você estava me olhando estranho agora a pouco. Você quer me beijar que eu sei. – ela disse, seus olhos azuis me olhando tão... indecentemente! Ah, por que ela fazia aquilo comigo?  
Eu me sentei na cama, de frente para ela. Eu a olhava e ela me olhava. Ela era linda demais. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar nos lábios dela. Meus lábios sobre a sua pele macia, e ela soltando exclamações que me fariam delirar. Queria poder beijá-la, queria poder tocá-la.   
- Não vou negar que estou sentindo uma certa atração por você. – eu disse, me arrependendo no instante seguinte.  
O modo como ela me olhou. AH! Era tão selvagem. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram e ela deu um sorriso pelo canto da boca. Alexis apoiou os cotovelos na cama, ficando inclinada, mas ainda me olhando.  
- Então me beije.  
A expressão que ela fez, ah, por deus, eu quase pulei em cima dela.  
- Não, você vai se afastar de mim se eu te beijar, Alexis. – eu disse, tentando não olhar para os lábios dela.  
- Não, não vou. Eu quero que você me beije.  
E ela ainda me olhava daquele jeito sedutor. AH! Eu não ia resistir.  
- Vem! – ela me chamou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
Eu me levantei e fui até a porta, tranquei e me virei para ela. Alexis ainda me olhava. Sorria e então eu sorri também.  
Voltei para a minha cama, ainda indecisa.  
- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei, esperando uma resposta positiva e uma negativa.  
Positiva porque eu queria beijá-la. Mas negativa porque eu não queria que ela se arrependesse e fosse embora.  
Assim como as outras.  
- Sim. – ela respondeu.  
Não posso imaginar quão grande foi o meu sorriso. Agora sim, eu estava realmente feliz. Mais do que eu jamais estive.  
Eu me levantei, indo até ela lentamente. Alexis não tirava os olhos de mim. Sentei-me delicadamente em seu colo. Ela não mostrava sinal de medo ou de arrependimento, então eu continuei. Envolvi seu rosto com as minhas mãos, puxando-a para mim. Ela passou seus braços pela minha cintura, me dando leves apertões. Levantou o rosto, deixando nossos rostos mais perto ainda. E nossos lábios quase se tocando. Eu sorri e ela sorriu.  
E então os nossos lábios se tocaram.  
Uma onda elétrica percorreu o meu corpo através das minhas veias. Posso dizer que a adrenalina no meu sangue agora era demais.  
Ela fazia movimentos com a língua que me deixavam cada vez mais excitada. O toque entre o seu piercing e os meus lábios já era o bastante para me fazer desejar nunca mais parar de beijá-la.  
Alexis deixou suas mãos percorrerem o meu corpo, de forma ousada e convidativa. Elas entraram por debaixo da minha saia e agora apertavam a minha bunda, de um jeito que com certeza iria deixar marcas. Eu soltei um gemido baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.  
Alexis parou o beijo, separando os nossos rostos e me olhando de uma maneira estranha.  
Uma de suas mãos subiu pelo meu corpo, esbarrando propositalmente nos botões de minha camisa. Outro gemido escapou pelos meus lábios entreabertos. E Alexis sorriu, marota.  
A sua mão parou pelo meu pescoço, indo direto para o meu cabelo. Ela soltou o laço que os prendia, deixando-os escorrer pelos meus ombros ainda vestidos. O seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais e ela começou a pentear o meu cabelo loiro Xuxa. E logo os meus fios longos foram espalhados por meus ombros. Eu mordi os meus lábios e ela sussurrou, colocando o dedo neles e separando-os, levemente.  
- Não, não doçura. Não morda, isso. Relaxe. Agora me diga: qual é a sensação?  
A sua pergunta sussurrada não requeria resposta e eu respirei fundo. Ainda perdida naquele beijo. As suas palavras tiveram tal efeito sobre mim que eu me inclinei para frente. Juntando mais ainda os nossos corpos, mas ela se esquivou de mim.  
- Não, não. – o seu olhar me fez sentir uma outra corrente elétrica em meu corpo.  
Alexis tirou a mão de meu cabelo, indo para a gola da camisa passando o dedo indicador pelo meu decote em "V". Contornou-o. E voltou para os botões da minha camisa. Eu prendi a respiração.  
A situação era um tanto quanto cômica, para mim. Porque até onde eu sabia, a lésbica ali era eu, e não ela. Mas ela era quem estava no comando de tudo. E era ela quem estava me fazendo sentir sensações tão inebriantes. Era ela quem estava se preocupando em abrir os botões da minha camisa to lentamente que chegava a ser doloroso para mim.  
E ela continuava a apertar a minha bunda com a outra mão, e cada vez mais eu tinha certeza que acordaria com a bunda cheia de marcas no dia seguinte. Não que isso fosse ruim, claro.  
Um par de olhos sensuais se fixaram em mim quando Alexis pôs a boca em um dos botões da camisa, sugando-o levemente, sem desfazer o nosso contato visual.  
Mas quem desfez fui eu.  
Eu fechei os meus olhos, comprimindo os meus lábios para não deixar escapar nenhum gemido.  
Ela riu, se obrigando a soltar o botão e me encarar.  
- Olhe para mim, Kiki.  
Eu continuei com os olhos fechados, meus braços a envolveram em um abraço e as minhas mãos, agora em seus cabelos curtos, se enterravam em seus fios.  
- Abra seus olhos, doçura. Vamos, olhe para mim.  
Eu ofeguei, tentando manter o controle sobre mim mesma, e finalmente abri os olhos e me deparei com aquele par de olhos azuis me encarando, com um brilho divertido.  
Alexis se deitou de costas na cama, comigo ainda em seu colo. E então eu percebi que os botões da minha camisa estavam quase todos desabotoados. Ela sorriu, passando a mão livre pelo meu ombro, fazendo a minha camisa deslizar por ele.  
Eu fazia esforço para não fechar os olhos e não morder os lábios. Mas aquilo... Ah, por Deus. A verdade era que nenhuma das minhas outras namoradas/ficantes haviam me deixado daquele jeito apenas com um beijo. Nenhuma!  
Então, eu me apoiei sobre ela, afastando os seus cabelos curtos de seu rosto, e a beijei.  
E agora quem gemeu foi ela.  
Foi um gemido baixinho, mas era o suficiente para mim.  
Eu saí de cima dela, me sentando ao seu lado. Sorri e lhe disse:  
- Obrigada, Alexis. Você me deixou maravilhosamente feliz. Mas acho que podemos deixar um pouco para amanhã. Sim? Boa noite.


End file.
